


Dragon Tales

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley-centric, Childhood, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Charlie loses control of his magic and finds himself with a dragon tail.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Molly Weasley
Series: Challenges [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Tales

Four-year-old Charlie gazed at the dragon drawn in his book, envious of how beautiful and powerful the creature looked. The dragon blew red-hot flames from its maw, its tail swaying as it walked across the page. Tears formed in Charlie's eyes as he ran his hand over the drawing.

"Mum!" he wailed, the tears finally streaming down his face. "I want ta be a dwagon!"

"You _what?_ " Molly asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't become a dragon. They live so far away, and you'll have to go live with them—"

"But I want to!" Charlie sobbed, throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Dwagon's are bootiful!"

Molly chuckled and patted his back, trying to comfort him, but Charlie was adamant he wanted to be a dragon. He wailed at the top of his lungs, flailed his arms, smacked the book away, and continued begging Molly to fulfil his wish.

His face turned red as snot dripped from his nose. While she wiped it away and simultaneously tried to comfort him, Molly realised something peculiar.

In his distress, Charlie's magic was going haywire.

It crackled and sputtered around him in sparks, startling Molly into letting go of him. Unable to do anything but watch, Molly gasped when Charlie's face turned redder and his mouth elongated into a long muzzle. The back of his pyjamas ripped as a stubby red tail popped out.

"Merlin's beard! Charlie!" Molly gasped, reaching for him. "Oh, no, look at you!"

Charlie sniffled, raised his hand to wipe away his tears, and realised something was different about him. He blinked slowly as he turned around and caught sight of his tail. Immediately, his tears vanished and a wide grin formed on his face. "I've a tail! Look, Mum! A dwagon tail!"

Molly tried not to faint at the sight of her son's tail and unusual face, and she managed to compose herself. Bill had shown signs of magic around the same age, so she had been expecting Charlie's outbursts, too. But Bill had only levitated his book towards him. Charlie, on the other hand…

"Bill, look at my tail!" Charlie called out to his brother, who had just walked into the room.

Bill's jaw dropped at the sight, and he blurted out, "Look at your face! You look like a dragon!"

Before Molly could scold him for his bluntness, Charlie let out a loud roar and ran after Bill, laughing in excitement. "I'm a dwagon! I'm gonna getcha!"

Bill laughed, running out the door as Charlie followed, his tail swishing back and forth in delight. Molly sighed and thought, ' _I'll let them have their fun before I take Charlie to St. Mungo. Let him live his dream.'_


End file.
